Organization XIII: IV Confessions
by Yaridovich23
Summary: Draxnew has a confession for Xion. OC/Xion


Organization XIII: IV Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew.

Warning: Rated T for language and violence. Also, a slight bit of sexual humor/sexual themes.

Draxnew couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was in love. Nobodies weren't supposed to love, but when Draxnew was with Xion, he felt warm and happy. It had been over two weeks since Xion joined and her room wasn't ready, so she shared with Draxnew. Draxnew didn't trust himself to sleep in the same bed with her, so he took the floor. 'How can I sleep in a bed with her?' Draxnew thought. He was waiting outside his room for Xion. 'All she wears is a bra and panties…though she has a nice set of…' Draxnew shook his head vigorously. 'Stop thinking about that!' Draxnew looked at the door. "What's taking her so long?" Draxnew wondered.

"Hello there, Draxnew." A voice rang out. Draxnew went pale as he saw Larxene walking towards him. "Waiting for your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk. Draxnew decided to just ignore her. "Hey, are you listening?" Draxnew continued to ignore her. Larxene pinned Draxnew to the wall. "Listen to me, damn you!"

Draxnew started shaking violently with fear. "Please…Just leave me alone…" Draxnew pleaded. "I'm not in the mood for-"

Larxene interrupted Draxnew by punching him in the gut. "Shut the hell up!" She growled. "That's so rude Draxnew…" Larxene snarled. "I'm gonna have to teach you some manners…" Larxene unzipped Draxnew's coat. Draxnew didn't have much muscle, in fact, he was so skinny, his ribs were easily seen. He was also covered in bruises and slashes. "Here we go!" Larxene placed her hands on Draxnew and sent a large surge of electricity into his body.

Draxnew screamed as loud as he could. "PLEEEASE! STOOOP!" He yelled. Xion heard this and exited the room and gasped about what she saw.

"Let him go!" Xion demanded. Usually she didn't snap at people, but she hated it when people picked on Draxnew and herself. "Go away, or I'll tell Xemnas!"

Larxene scoffed and shoved Draxnew to the floor. "Fine…fine. I was getting bored anyway…" Larxene cackled and teleported away.

Draxnew shakily sat up and quickly put his coat back on. "T-Thanks Xion…" He muttered quietly.

"Draxnew…" Xion knelt down and looked at him with a worried face. "You're so…skinny…unhealthily skinny."

Draxnew sighed miserably. "I know…It's just that I'm not allowed to eat." He said. "It's no big deal…Nobodies don't even have to eat." Draxnew gave her a small smile. "Let's forget about that though, let's go to Twilight Town."

Xion sighed. "Alright, we'll get something to eat there." She said as the two teleported to Twilight Town. Roxas told them how he and Axel would sometimes hang out and eat sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower. Xion and Draxnew decided to do the same occasionally. They got their ice cream and sat on the tower, watching the sun set. She looked over at Draxnew eating his ice cream. Draxnew didn't know it, but she started having feelings for him too. After all, he and Roxas are the only two Organization members her age. "Isn't this nice, Draxy? Xion asked. She liked to call him Draxy, he pretended to be annoyed when she did so, but she knew he was kidding.

"Don't call me that." He said, Xion playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Draxnew grabbed Xion's free hand with his own. "It is nice…being here with you…" Draxnew said, both he and Xion blushing. "Xion…there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…" Draxnew said. 'What are you doing? Stop now!' He mentally yelled, but his mouth kept going. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while…"

Xion finished her ice cream and laid the stick next to her, just as Draxnew had done minutes before. "What is it, Draxy?" She asked, noticing his blushed face. She grew a bit nervous.

"I…I know it's not possible for Nobodies to be able to have emotions." Draxnew said, looking Xion in her sapphire eyes. "But…I have feelings…for you." He said nervously. Xion looked confused. "Xion…I love you!" Draxnew blurted out.

Xion was stunned, she wasn't expecting that at all. Draxnew looked…pale and frightened, perhaps waiting for rejection. "Draxy…" Xion started.

"I should've known. You don't love me, I don't blame you, I-" Draxnew was cut off as Xion's lips crashed into his. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, to Draxnew at least. Eventually their lips parted.

"I love you too." Xion whispered. Draxnew smiled as they kissed again.

**Yeah, I'm REALLY bad at romance. Sorry. Anyway, the Xion in my stories is…different from the Xion in the games, mainly her fate. I won't go into detail for those who haven't played 358/2 Days. **


End file.
